Ember of the Ashen
Ember of the Ashen Ember of the Ashen, known to his friends as Ember, is a Samurai of the Ashen Clan, from the sandy homeland of the Tabaxi. While he seeks to better himself as a wandering swordsman, he makes his living mainly as an adventurer. He is one of the original three of the starting party, and while he has somewhat changed in look over time, his ideals... and silliness, have somewhat stayed the same. Background Before the Story Ember grew up in the Ashen Clan, a group of Tabaxi that studied an ancient blade technique, Hai no michi. After reaching adulthood, he set off to find glory as a swordsman. But once he set out, he realized how inept he was, not even able to protect the small party that he first joined up with. He carries that guilt with him, but tries to forget by making sure that he protects from now on. Season 1 Ember, along with companions he met along the way, traveled the lands and stopped evil at whatever corner it may have been hiding in. From a creepy woman in the forest, to a... Maid Cafe? Regardless, Ember has grown in strength along his adventures, acquiring an enchanted blade known as the Seven Star Sword, ''a strange weapon that allows him to better protect those around him and burn those who would oppose him. Starting with the disaster that blackened the sun, covering the land in darkness, Ember set out with others to try and be a hero and save the land. He became close friends with the rogue, Zinmae, who adopted Mel Lorelei, and resolved to continue traveling with his companions. Picking up more friends on the way, including Lepus, a rather... charismatic wizard, and the fiery-spirited Nema, Ember grew into something of party's heart and soul. He stood strong when matters looked bleak, and tried his best to be the protector of those who could not protect themselves. His resolve was most tested during the Moonlight Festival, where the half-bloods were turned bloodthirsty by Teita Ghildar and slaughtered the humanity around them. While trying his best to defeat this great evil, Ember nearly perished... if not for the heroism of Zinmae and Mel. The young child, holding a great power within her small frame, was able to turn back time and reverse the effects of the Festival, but in turn erased herself and Teita. While Zinmae mourned the loss of her child and left the party, Ember wandered with Nema, training and learning what he could from the tiefling before his next great adventure arose. ''Season 2 If you asked Ember what happened in the time after the he returned from his travels with Nema, he might tell you that he honestly doesn't remember too much. In truth, he and the others may have forgotten much of the next disasters due to the creatures they faced during them. Evil, vile worms that could erase people from existence, even the memory of them from a person's mind. What Ember does remember... starts with a voyage. Ember and his party, traveling once again to another disaster happening in a foreign land, needed passage across the treacherous, demon-filled waters of the ocean.Category:Biography